Love and War
by Hannah123Rules
Summary: Dark, cutting, slef harm, slash yaoi. Robin leaves the teen titans, oly to come back 2 years later in a new team, a much darker person that before.
1. Love and War 1

_Anyone who cared enough to stop me, would have seen the signs. And anyone who cared enough to save me, would have stopped me before it was to late. But none of you saw through my mask, and each of you pretended, that nothing was wrong. When really everything was. If you loved me, you would have seen the marks. The cuts, all over me. If you cared for me you would have seen the changes. But you didn't. So really none of you cared, not about me, the child who saw their parents die, you cared about him, the one you called a leader, or sidekick, or son, but not about me. Never about me. Did any of you ever think, just for one moment, to look, look closely, and see the truth, if you had, I would still be here. But you didn't. Why? Because you didn't want to believe it, you thought if you ignored, that it would go away, that I would be fine. But I wasn't, not for one moment never fine. Life was a battle for me. I struggled, and none of you helped me. You left me, drowning, in depression. You could of helped me, or got some one to help me. You could of broke me out of my shell, freed me, taught me how to be happy. But I'm gone now, it's to late, you'll never see me again._

_You called yourselves my friends, but you never even wondered why you never saw my eyes. Red rimmed tear filled eyes. Blank lost soulless eyes. You never even cared enough to ask why I never took of my costume when the rest of you did, why I never showed more skin than needed. Why I always pushed myself to the limit, no matter who exhausted, how injured I was._

_This is Fair Well_

_Goodbye_

_Richard Grayson_

If any of them had cared, I would still be there, laughing having fun, being a normal kid, well maybe not, I was never a normal kid. Not even when my parents were still alive. But, I'd still be there being as normal as I could be though. But they didn't, and so I left. Left to find people who would care enough to stop me and not treat me any different. Why should you treat a person different because of the way they act, the way they look. I want to be treated the same way as everyone else, is that to much to ask? Obviously it is. People try to find me of course. It was inevitable. The famous Robin, missing no one is going to leave me to be happy. The public need their symbol of hope, but what about me, where's my symbol of hope, my hero to look up to. And don't you dare say Batman. The man in black was never a symbol of hope, justice maybe, but never hope. Don't get the two mixed up.

Bruce organised a big search for me looked for months, but I know him. I know the way he acts, all the little tricks. I was his prodigy, his sidekick, I know him better than he knows himself. All the little quirks, the looks, it was easy to stay hidden. So he eventually called it off. No one did find me. I'm good at hiding and sneaking around, know thy enemy, its a saying I took to my heart so I was as good as hiding as any criminal and better than some. Scratch that, better than most, for I wasn't any common criminal, I was, the genius criminal, I've read the book and memorised it. I think Slade would be proud,maybe. I don't care. The man was crazy, one of the best, always striving for perfection, in the end it just made him worse. But he taught me, I think, if he was still alive, if he is still alive, it wouldn't surprise me if he is somehow still breathing, he would be the only one to find me, because he knows me like I know Batman, he'd find me. Easily too I expect.

There are a lot of other people like me, if I could say that, maybe the correct saying is I am like a lot of other people. Still that's not really important, what is important is the fact that we we look out for each other, we are, and always will be a team, not a team of heroes, a team of friends, a family. We make sure everyone's okay and safe, especially the kids and teens, the younger ones, the newer ones, living on the streets is hard but with a warm smile from someone who understands, truly understands because they've seen it, and everything seems a whole lot better.. It's an unwritten rule and everyone sticks to it, because if we didn't what would we do, we need something, anything, ad this is it, friendship, companionship. I made friends, true friends, not like the friends the Titans were, but true friends, who know about me, and how I feel. No hiding. The kids, my friends are my age, some are runaways, like myself, others people who have been kicked out of their homes, I hate those stories, no one should ever be kicked out of a home. Orphans. Like me again, I feel a sort of connection with those people, the other orphans, I know what it is like to lose a parent, both parents. We're all the same really, we want die, maybe that's to strong, we want to be free of this life, and for most of us, death it save us. Give us a better life, or at least eternal peace. But we want to die painlessly, peacefully, because we've been through enough pain, already, and to die in pain would take away the meaning of eternal peace.

I've changed a lot, and not just in personality, looks too, from the spiky haired lean superhero I once was. My once short hair is long, a pain sometimes when you have nothing to brush it with, and ends around the curve of my back, sleek black and straight, when its not a mess that is. At first it was because I had nothing to cut it with and no money means no hair dresser. You don't have privileges like that when you're living on the streets. Now though I've grown fond of it, it keeps me different from the _boy wonder_ and like it like this, it's different, you don't see many boys with long hair, I like being different, unique. It's easier with disguises as well, if you're looking for a masculine boy you won't notice a feminine boy. Well not as much because he doest match what you are looking for. It also helps that with my build being feminine, as it is, you never would have noticed before though, what with the way I acted and my costume, and my hair being long with the right clothes, and I don't necessarily mean frilly dresses and skirts, I can pass for a girl quite easily. It helpful when people are looking for you around every corner. Though this is just an extra precaution and I don't use it much. After all if you use a good disguise to much people will find out and that's the exact opposite to it's use.

Harry, one of the other runaways, a short boy with shoulder length hair, the same shade of rave black as mine, and me, are out looking for food today, and by looking I mean we'll probably steal something from a big shop that makes enough money as it is. Its stupid how some people have so much money, while others have none, or at least very little. I don't mind stealing now, and when I say I don't mind it doesn't mean I promote stealing if you don't have to, that's what makes us different from common thieves. We have to, they don't, otherwise we'd die and while I wish it I do not want to die of starvation. We go out in groups, and each of us brings back food to share with the rest, it's good fun really, we all talk and joke and have a laugh. Maybe its not the nicest of lives but its free, you're free and so I like it, because there are no masks. There are so many of us, little Rhea, she's only seven, an orphan. Myself and Harry, and Jack, we're all sixteen, and Luna, one Harry's friend's is fifteen, Amy, she's 25, got no where else to go. A lot of us are like that, all so lost in so many different ways, so we stick together, good friends we are all of us, age gender looks, it doesn't matter you only come here when there's no where else to go, so we're all in the same boat really.

The cops came searching today, so we all had to leave, it happens sometimes, cops come and you get turfed out, yeah we got somewhere else now, but we all liked our old home. For no matter how temporary it might be those places are still our homes. But you get used to living on the move, how could you not. Anyway it's been six months since I left, I'm no longer superhero, though you already know that, just a normal kid. Well as normal as we get, living on the streets. I can hardly believe that it's been half a year, Jack says to get used to it. He is very blunt, always has been apparently, it's funny though, he gets into all sorts of trouble sometimes. He and Harry are twins, kicked out of their Aunt and Uncles house, they don't look like twins, Harry being a short black haired boy with emeralds for eyes, and Jack while being shorts as well has deep blood red hair and bright blue eyes. They can do stuff others can't, they call it magic, it doesn't bother me though, I've seen enough odd things to last a lifetime. Luna can do it too. Luna's and orphan, her family was killed in a war. I told them my family were murdered as well. Comforting each other when we feel down, it really is one big family. None of us have secrets, and we're friendly people, if you get to know us. We move around a lot, Harry, Jack and Luna, their from Britain, came over to America, to get away from everything. Harry is some big hero over there, he hates it he says. I can understand, the fame gets to you. Jack and Luna back him up on this claim, I know what it feels like, we both have scars on our arms, and they're not accidental either, I can tell you that much, but things have changed I haven't cut since I came here, I don't need to, here I have nothing to live up to.


	2. Love and War 2

Life is good, its been a year since I last saw Bruce and the Titans, and I like that, Rhea is a smart girl, so I'm tutoring her and some of the other kids, along with Harry, Jack and Luna, who have also been to school. The kids are cool, Harry teaches the how to fight with a sword, while I teach them martial arts, Luna teaches the girls how to use a whip and bow and arrow, while Jack teaches the boys how to use earth powers and become shape shifters. Some times Luna and Jack swap around, and everyone has fun during the challenges. We're starting to teach the adults to. Our group as well call them, wears certain colours so the police don't try to arrest us, so generally life is good.

Rhea, Sam and Roland are coming with me, Harry, Jack and Luna, we're leaving the group, to be by ourselves. Actually we're being heroes again, the Diluculo Paro Day Set, we look after Rodian City, the city is a nice place, a bit like a cross between Gotham, and Jump, so I like it. We still teach Rhea, Sam and Roland. Rhea is Luna's partner, Harry goes with Sam and Jack, they work in a three, and Roland comes with me.

Our nicknames are Astrum for Luna, it means Star, Divum for Rhea which means Sky, Harry is Vox, which means Power, Jack is Virtus, which means Courage, Sam is Fidelitas which means Loyalty, Roland is Perspicuus which means Bright and I am Ducis, which means Leader

I am wondering if Batman and the Titans will show up, it would be fun to beat them, as we all have many powers. I don't mind being Ducis of this team, because I don't have anything to live up to. We all made our own costumes, Luna's is all black except for the large, almost glowing white star on the stomach, and on her back, it has many spells weaved into it, to keep it protected, Rheas looks very similar, except it is a very light blue, grey colour with wisps of cloud on it.

Harry's is amazing, I personally love it, on a background of green, the same colour as his eyes, there is a gold lightning bolt, the scar on his forehead also glows gold, as do the markings on the palms of his hands. Jacks, is on a background of purple, his eye colour, with a sword and shield on the front in silver, Sam's is also beautiful with blood red background and silver and gold entwining together representing his elders, and his loyalty. Roland's certainly lives up to its name, in many bright colours, it can blind people if light shines on it, and finally mine. Mine is done in white, pure white with black, blue, gold, silver and red ribbons that creep up like vines. Each of us wears a mask covering our whole face, they are all the same except for the colours, they look at bit like wings. Dipping down into our nose, but covering our eyes, coming into the top of our lips before going back out to our cheeks and joining on our chins.

None of us wear shoes, or gloves, and our suits have no capes, but they do have barely noticeable slits for wings to come out, our wings are all the same, blinding white, and they touch the floor, with blood red outline, they are scary. I think Harry would be the scariest, his name means power, and his head and hands glow, he has huge wings with blood red tips, and his eyes glow gold sometimes. At first I thought he came from Starfires planet he looked like he could. He carves runes on his skin, that glow when he activates them, and if he uses all of them, his whole body seems to light up

Tonight it's me and Ro going out patrolling, I wonder what will happen, this city has a higher crime rate than Gotham, and that was saying something. We saw a criminal as soon as we stepped out the door, Grey Day, a thief and bully was mugging a young girl and her friends in an alley way. I narrowed my eyes, big meanie, signalling to Ro to stay down in the shadows, I jumped landing silently, and gave him a kick to the face, he stumbled backwards

"What the Fuck!" He shouted glancing around, and spotting me, he ran towards me, growling and snarling, reminding me of a large animal. He tried to punch me, key word tried, I dodged out of the way, slipping around him, and placing a stunner to his head, the man fell forward. Richard blew him a kiss, and waved to the blushing girls, before disappearing into the night, Roland following him. The next day, he was in the papers, as where the others, who had been called out to help stop a load of Black Wings lackeys. The paper was over the top, but funny to read, at least for the gang it was

_Superheroes In Town_

_A new team of superheroes are here to save us, from the horrifying criminals and villains the plague or city. Diluculo Paro, Dawn Set in Latin, are amazing teen superheroes with young partners to help them. Led by Ducis (Leader) they wiped out Black Wings followers with flawless ease. Are these our Teen Titans, or the guardian angels we have been praying for. We also received information the Ducis, save a group of girls from the thief and criminal bully Grey Day, a huge giant of a man._

_There are seven members that make up this team,Ducis being the leader, with Perspicuus(Bright) his young sidekick. Next there are Astrum,and Divum, the two females on the team, and finally there are Vox, Virtus, and their apprentice Fidelitas. These seven have only just arrived, and already they are making a difference to our city. How many more changes will they make, and criminals will they put behind bars. Astrum told us, that 'We will not rest until every criminal is caught and the city is safe' _

_Fidelitas, Divum and Perspicuus helped anyone injured in the fight home, while the four older members of the team, stayed to take the villains to jail. _

_By Maia Lilifred _

_Reporter for the Rodian Prophet_

Me and the others were sitting in the living room, as Harry calls it, when there was a large crash, from outside, we glanced out the window (The living room is on the 4th floor) to see a white haired man with a greasy haired guy who looked like a vampire outside. Harry, Jack and Luna's expressions turned dark, and then confused finally settling on humour as they watched the two stumble around. The men seemed to shake themselves out of their daze, and dissaperated, as Luna calls it, away. Harry kicked a chair over, I have no clue why. Luna explained who they were, father Christmas was called Dumbledore and vampire was called Snape, and they were evil manipulative people with a love for power and money.

We decided to place more protections around the huge mansion we lived in, ironically this was one of the estates Dumbledore once owned, but had been given to Harry after Dumbledore was found to be stealing from the Potters. The place looked like it was falling apart from the outside world, but some wealthy person had brought it so they couldn't knock it down. The place was comfy, the the pictures creeped me out at first, but you got used to them, except when they start wailing.

3rd Person POV

Bruce looked around his office, and started pacing, his son was missing, it had been a year since anyone had seen him, he hated himself for not seeing it sooner. Dick could be dead, for all he knew, and it would be all his fault. Each day the guilt in his heart grew worse, and he felt like doing the same as his son. He also knew he couldn't the Titans, they were no longer teens, were counting on him, well not him, but Batman. The other super' were helping him, but he just felt like he would never find Dick. Well would he

Harry's POV

Dick was cool, and quite the looker actually, Jack knew I liked boys, he did to, and Luna was bi, but well she liked girls more than boys, but she would have both. The little kids, were still to well, little, and he knew a lot about Dick but didn't which way he leaned, though if you ran around in green tights...? I shook that train of thought away. Its was my turn to go out, I was going by myself 'cause I wanted to, and every one else was sleeping, lazy...idiots. Anyway, I was going out, when the alarm went off, I glared at it, waking up Jack, so he could help me, he scowled at me, but followed.

It was a guy name Sinner, big super-villain, with lots of gadgets, but not much brawn


	3. Love and War 3

Sinner was a bit of a slow kid with all his gadgets waying him down, and he wasn't very fast to beginning with, so I caught him up easily. He tried to use his gadgets but I blew them up using the runes on my skin to help. It was dark but I could see easily, though my eyes glowed gold. I was a bit odd out of the group with my glowing skin, but I didn't mind, Jack was helping the injured out while I fought. We were a good team, Jack and I, but he had always been the taller of the two, me wanting my older brother to be okay. I grabbed Sinner, pulling him up into the air. He had a high pitched squeaky voice, that was really irritating. I silenced him with a scowl. I loved flying, and pushing Sinner into Redan the prison, made me happy. I had always liked doing good.

Golden skin bled back to pale white, as I slowly deactivated the runes, all except for the ones on my eyes, which stayed to help me see. My outfit was a bit dusty but could be easily cleaned, and I always had spares, Jack was getting the innocents back home, telling them soothing words. He was always better at calming people than me. He just has an aura around him, that calms people down, I should know, he's done it enough times to me. Sometimes I wonder if it's his earth magic. I don't use earth magic, well I can't use earth magic. I use energy magic, much harder to control, but it's the only magic I can use after me accident. No one except Jack knows about that, and I'm not telling anyone else, well not yet.

Me green eyes came back instantly as I bled the magic out of them, it was almost as scary as making the glow, getting rid of it, especially when I did it fast like that. Luna was making tea when we walked in, her light magic telling her what had happened. Dick Roland Rhea and Sam were all still asleep, they looked so cute like that, well except for Roland's drooling, but oh well nobody's perfect. Well Luna might be, she makes the best coffee in the world. Oops I'm getting of track aren't I. Well once we drank our coffee, we woke the three lazy bums up, and had a party. Hey we like parties, they let has relax you know.

Dick was looking tired, his hair messed up, from sleep, his eyes bleary. It was sweet, in a boyish way, that made me blush brightly.

"So Dick, what do you like, boys girls or both" Jack asked casually after the younger kids were asleep, Dick stared at Jack before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. He seemed to think for a second

"Boys you three" Jack and Luna high fived

"Boys" I said at the same time as Jack, Dick shook his head, muttering 'creepy' we grinned identical grins looking like the Weasley twins.

"Bi" Luna said dreamily, we all laughed, goo old, well young actually, Luna.

DICKS POV 

I watched as they told me what genders they liked, I had never told the Titans that, because, well it seemed wrong. But these guys I felt comfy around them, I didn't need to hide. Of course I've probably said that about 20 times, but well, its true. I also feel safe, even when we're fighting villains because these guys are trained professionals. Well the older ones are and the younger ones are smart and do as they're told. Harry seemed to be watching me with interest, while Jack was arguing with Luna. Again. Seriously you would think their dating the amount the argue.

Harry's green eyes were glowing softly as he scanned the bedrooms to make sure the kids were okay. They might be strong and smart, but none of us were Superman, and we could only do so much. He smiled at me, signalling that it was okay. Luna seemed to have won, and Jack was sulking and pouting in the corner, Harry snorted, Golden dust falling off him like it always did when he laughed of sneezed. I wonder why.

Finally we all nodded of into the land of sleep. The next day was peaceful with no annoying interruptions, which was nice. We all ate salad, we had to stay in shape, as we trained in the gym. No lounging around for us. It was late by the time we finished, Harry had left early to start making tea. We all loved Harry's cooking he was by far the best cook, though Luna could make a wicked shepherds pie. Jack was good but not as good as Harry who must have had some special ingredient, though we would probably never know, we were locked out of the kitchen when ever Harry cooked.

Turned out Harry had made curry today, it looked, smelled and tasted delicious. Harry had made enough for about twenty people but with three growing kids, and four teenagers who had been working out for the past nine hours, all of it was gone, and we were asking for more. Luckily Harry wasn't stupid and had made more for us all. I think dessert was the best bit though, Harry had made his giant chocolate and fudge cake, with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Needless to say none of us went to bed hungry. Not that we ever do, seeing as we get money for what we do.

The next day Bird Guy was out, compared to some villains he was comical, he obviously hadn't been doing this long, and we got rid of him quickly. He seemed a bit crazy, smiling and quacking on about birds as we loaded him up. I don't think I'll ever want a bird name again, some of those facts were...gruesome...

_Another Rescue _

_Dawn Set, has once again saved us, though Bird Man was a bit of a joke compared to some villains, it's still better to have people better than our mediocre police who do absolutely nothing to help protect our fair city. We want to start a Help the Heroes find to help our true Heroes. Anyone can join, just a penny a day will do. We don't want our heroes to starve know do we. _

_Ducis and his team are saving us on a daily basis, and yet we do nothing to hep them, will you help. People of Rodian join us by helping fund our heroes, who I assure you are not getting paid. Heroes are not perfect after all, and still need money, and we don't want our heroes going bad. For more information go to page 3_

_Maia Lilifred _

_Reporter for the Rodian Prophet. _

The paper obviously didn't know we were rich, but it was a nice effort, and for all they know we could have been street kids. Well that's irony isn't it. Any way, Harry, Luna and Jack took us to Gringotts today, that's the wizard bank for all you who don't know, and those that did, well then you did. Trust me its really weird when you fin out you rich, and one of the most powerful people in magical America. Hell I fainted. It's even more weird to find out your betrothed to some one who is standing right next to you, and a boy. Harry fainted on that bit.

Quite funny watching Harry faint, I mean, Harry is like never shocked, he always remains cool calm and collected, the three c's so seeing him faint is like seeing a band of lions run through town. Of course lions are not funny, not at all.


	4. Love and War 4

HARRYS POV

I woke up, to see the team looking at me, and kinda wondered what had happened for a minute, until I saw Dick, then it all rushed back to me. I don't swear often, but fucking hell, betrothed, betrothed to a boy. I think I need alcohol, and like now. Of course on the outside I stayed, calm, hiding emotions is a good skill to have, especially if you are me. Well I looked up and smiled, and Luna, and the others all piled on me, squishing the breath out of me, I managed to squeak out

"Guys, can't breath" They looked a bit sheepish after that, and sat down on the bed. Soon we were all chattering like we were used to, the contact all but forgotten, at least until the kids went to bed. I turned to Dick

"So about this betrothal, I mean, do you want to go through with this or not, from what I read we don't have to, it was made in case we never had any one else, and so the families would be reunited again" Dick's answer was to kiss me hard on the lips, I was shocked but kissed back hard. Of course we may be superheroes but we are not invincible, and soon had to breath. After that we went to sleep.

We didn't get much sleep that night, seeing as the alarm went of about an hour after we went to bed, needless to say, we were not happy bunnies, as the saying goes. It was a demon, not a strong one only level 2 but still even weak demons are stronger than normal humans, key word normal. It wasn't expecting seven superheroes to jump it, of course it being a demon we couldn't send it to jail, so we sent it back to hell, to burn for all eternity, and all that shit as my brother so eloquently put it. The worrying thing was not he demon itself, but how in hell, excuse the pun, it got here. You see, for people who don't know, and if you do, just skip this bit, demons, must be summoned. They cannot get out of hell by them selves, no idea why, I'll have to research it, so someone was summoning them, so now we had to find out who.

Now I do not like demons at all, neither does Jack, seeing as we have weird blood, we react badly to it, yeah, our magic sort of goes, wacky, in one sense. I was better at handling it, as I used borrowed magic, or earth magic, in my runes, unlike Jack who uses spirit magic, the magic inside him. But I wont bore you with the details, we were kinda hoping that was the last one, but no, lady luck was not shining on us, and there had to be a whole group of them, that sprang out just as we defeated that first one. So it took a little longer, but these were level 1 and weaker than the last one, but more bloody annoying, stupid, demons.

Well once that was out of the way, we finally got some sleep, though I think Jack is on the sofa, as he couldn't be bothered to go to his room. I was the first one up the next morning, my magic helping heal me faster, as I don't use much of my spirit magic, and have a large amount of it, it does stuff like heal me and give me energy. I went into the gym. The gym was actually a whole floor, with different parts to it, such as the pool, dance room, work out gym, meditation room, guns room, weapons training room, basket ball court...and loads more, I was in the workout gym, one a running machine when the others finally came down, about three hours after me, hair still went from my swim. Dick looked around sleepily nodded at me, then his head shot back around to me, like in the films, it was, quite funny actually.

I got off to make breakfast, and wake the kids up, I was going to take Rhea, Sam and Roland out today, like normal kids, so they could relax and play for a bit. They might be superheroes but they're still children, they should act like it. We went to an amusement park, it is a big one, in the centre of Rodian, called Lifetime Ride, it was fun, all of us had fun, as Luna, Jack and Dick came too.

Well it was fun until we were interrupted, I mean this is like a thriller movie or something, but then this is Rodian, city of crime. It was Fun Fair, he was a bit like Rodians Joker, but, man was he creepy, with blood red eyes, and hair, deathly white skin, long sharp nails, pointed teeth, and gangly limbs he kinda reminded me of a wannabe Riddle. Half the kids were running away, we hid in the toilets, and transformed, when I say transformed I don't mean like all that stuff you see of T.V. I mean that we spelled our clothes of and our suits on, and ran out the back exit.

"Hehehe, look who we have here, ittie bitte superheroes, gonna fight the big bad Fun Fair" Jack whispered in my ear

"Is the Riddles and LeStranges kid, looks like his father acts like his mother" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, and shot a stunner at the man who was now ranting at Ducis, he fell back wards. Well that was easy.

RHEA'S POV

We were about to attack Fun Fair, when Har- no Vox, burst out laughing at something Virtus said, Astrum glared at them, I don't think they noticed though, Fun Fair was raving, when he fell over, I saw Vox smirking, and shook my head, half the villains here were such wannabes, not like what Vox had fought, Tom Riddle, greatest evil in Britain, until Vox defeated him. Fidelitas, and Perspicuus are always saying how they want to be just like him and Ducis. Well they are quite cool. We got to stay up late tonight, and celebrated, Harry and Jack kept laughing at something, but I think I understand, inside joke though, I'm not telling you.

I am glad we went out today, even if we were interrupted it was fun, we went on rides and fought crime how much better can it get. I don't think he knew he was doing it, but Dick was sending lovey-dovey eyes to Harry, I wonder if Harry noticed, hmm, does that make Dick gay. Well I don't mind, I mean it's so cute. I started getting tired around 10:30, and that may seem quite early to you, but I am only eight, so that is later than my age. The boys had already gone to bed.

I drifted off, thinking if Harry would buy me the pink shoes that I had seen in the shops, it would be so nice if he did.

The next day I slept in late, when I woke up, only Harry was awake though, all the others were probably sleeping off head aches, well if you drink alcohol then you get a hang over, simple law off...well there laws of something, maybe drinking alcohol, oh I'm getting of track. Any way Harry was up because he doesn't drink alcohol, says you'll get problems with your liver, what ever that is, I thought liver was something you eat, I should ask him. Ugh getting off track again.

Anyway Harry was down in the gym, in the pool actually, I went in with him, swimming laps for a while, I didn't strain myself though, I could get hurt. When I told Harry this he told me I was a very smart girl, and had I been in the Library, I had nodded, I like reading. He told me he would put I library in my room, yay.

HARRY POV

I told Rhea she could have a library area in her room, she was happy after that, smiling brightly and running off into the gym, I think she said she was going to climb a rope, then again it could have been climb the slope, oh well. Any way I should go and cook breakfast for Rhea.

_Less Crime, More Happiness_

_People of Rodian, another criminal behind bars and once again it was done by our resident superheroes, not the police. I have been talking to our Supers, and they told us, that they, do not need our Help the Heroes, fund, but will donate it to hospitals, and getting better police forces, after all they wont be around for ever. Our heroes are not only powerful and protective, but also want to help people in other ways besides stopping criminals_

_Our heroes say they also want to make shelters for people with no homes, because though they are rich now, they once lived on the streets, all issues can be sent to 34 Comrade Road, were our heroes will talk and read wishes for help. Anything they can do will be addressed_

_More info on page 3_

_Maia Lilifred_

_Reporter for the Rodian Prophet _

**Thanks to solowarrior16 and .1994 the only ones to review the story I'll only update if I get reviews, ideas are welcome :) **


	5. Love and War 5

HARRY POV  
As I cooked I read Maia's report, she was so kind always trying to help us, it was a nice effort, but like we all told her, we don't need the money, give it to more important people, such as the ill and the homeless. They needed it, we didn't. So end of conversation. I looked at what I was making, it was Rhea's favourite traditional English Breakfast, I had made it one time, and she had been hooked. Once I finished, cooking I call Rhea and we ate together, chattering about random things, such as how dogs were annoying, her, and how they weren't, me, it was nice. We had just finished when Sam and Roland stumbled down.

Sam looked upset by something, I mean really upset, like he was going to cry any minute, Roland was holding him, and saying it was going to be okay. Hmm, maybe they would get together one day, smiling internally I shook that thought away, and placed plates in front of them, let them eat first, then ask questions. From experience we knew the others wouldn't be down for a long time, so we had just that a long time.

"So what happened" I asked softly, Sam looked up at me, and muttered

"I had a dream", I looked questionably at him "Like a really bad dream, it seemed so real, there was a big man in black, and for people behind them, we were there to, the black person was shouting at Dick, I didn't like it" I froze, was Sam, our little kind Sam, a Seer, blinking I asked Sam

"Sam show me your left hand" He did as I asked, and there on the back of his hand, was the rune for sight, the mark of a true Seer. Shit, I swore inside my head, that meant, Sammy's dream was going to come true, and I was guessing that the other people were Dicks family. Well this wasn't good was it.

LUNA POV

We, well I say we but is was just me really, me and the elements around me, came down. Something was off, I knew that before I even got fully down the stairs, people were...nervous, Harry was nervous. I drifted into the room, and sat down at the table, asking quietly what was wrong, Harry explained to me, damn, this was bad. For once, well not once, but one of the times in my life I looked serious, a true Seer was rare, but for one so young. And the vision itself was worrying, we all liked Dick, what if he was taken away, by those people. No not good. We all agreed on this. Everyone was told, but yet again, before anything could be said, a villain started causing trouble, well I guess that's just how life goes.

The villain was Bird Guy, some how in an amazing feat, he had escaped. Well it wasn't amazing really seeing how the guard were like sloth's, and continually slack off there duties, like before we got rid of him quickly, but he was still annoying, and gross as ever, Divum was actually sick today, maybe that's how he ran free before, making people sick. I still have feathers in my hair, stupid bird things that exploded feathers over you. Stupid Bird Guy. Well at least that is all for today I had thought when we finished. Nada. I obviously though wrong, ah as they say, there's not rest for the good guys, at least I think that's the saying, its a muggle one.

No, we had another demon to fight, a level three, bad. This guy, who ever he is, is gaining power, and lots. A level three demon, a Caratucus actually, bloody annoying they are, mage demons, their name is Demonica for mage demon. It took us over an hour to send him back, or seal it as I like to say. But never mind, I finally got the herbal bath I had been wanting all day. But still ugh I hate demons.

Dick and Harry are sending signals on the couch, but neither of them will do anything, hmm maybe it's time for match maker Luna to come out. Oh, they'd be so cute. Well I'm getting of track here, oops, anyway, time for a nice herbal bath...

DICK POV

Luna walked off with an even dreamier expression on her face than usual, hmm weird, wonder what that was about, after I stopped staring at where Luna had bee, she ha wondered of a couple of seconds ago, I looked back at Harry. Oh he looked so hot, so calm hair naturally having that 'just been shagged' look. Mind shut up, oh but he looks so delicious sitting there so relaxed, and composed, oh I wonder if I could make him lose control. Mind I told you to shut the hell up, before I batter you to death. By now I was blushing like a school girl and trying to hide the bulge in my pants, when Harry walked over. Smirked at me, then walked away, blood bastard, oh was I going to get hi- was he shaking his bum, ooh what a perfect arse , ooh he was teasing me, he was evil. I jumped in a cold shower almost immediately breathing heavily he was so beautifully frustrating. Oh was he going to get it, if he didn't distract me with that beautiful bum of his. Well it wasn't my fault he wore such tight fitting clothes.

_Demons!_

_Do we have some evil sorcerer plaguing our town, and sending demons from the pits of hell to us. Apparently the answer is yes. Our superheroes do as much as they can, but demons are so strong, and with it affecting two out of seven of their members they can only do so much. This is so very bad, so Diluculo Paro have given us some guidelines. _

_**Always carry salt/sugar, these are fatal to Demons**_

_**If you see a demon, stay in bright places, Demons cannot stand light**_

_**Call Diluculo Paro immediately if a Demon is spotted**_

_**Travel in groups, Demons are more likely to attack people by themselves**_

_These are the four rules Diluculo Paro have set for everyone, Demons are stronger than the average, healthy adult, and so we should be wary of them._

_For more information see page 3_

_Maia Lilifred_

_Reporter for the Rodian Prophet_

HARRY POV

I picked up the newspaper, it was a special edition, and had come out for obvious reasons, Demons were strong, we weren't everywhere, people needed to be aware of the dangers there were, so they wouldn't go blindly against creatures that got angry very easily. I was in the gym, after leaving Dick like that, it wasn't nice, but I was a tease, I liked to test my lovers, with a game. The teasing game, or as my brother calls it, the torture game.

Anyway in the gym I was in the weapons room, with a set of throwing stars, they were linked to my magic so they always came back to me, and spelled to stay sharp. Anyway I was blindfolded, and had animated dummies fighting me. They were armed. I dodged a sword that I felt come towards me, and kicked the dummy in the stomach, it de-activated, and died. In under half an hour I was done. Boring, I need to update them, maybe change the death spot. The death spot was the place you hit to 'kill' the dummies.

I put the stars away and walked into the meditation room next door, and lay in the goddess pose, a yoga pose, and breathed regularly, soon setting in to the familiar meditation sequence. In, out, in out...

BANG BANG BANG

I was startled out of my trance with a loud knocking on the door, I looked through to where they were to see, the people out of Sammy's vision. I walked down to the door, Dick was already there, he nodded to me

"I have to face them sometime" He mouthed, I nodded back, mouthing to him

"I'll go first" We agreed, and I opened the door, my mask appearing on my face, I nodded

"Hello, who are you, and what do you want, and more importantly how did you find this house, seeing as no one can see it" One of them opened their mouth to speak, when Virtus fell down the stairs and went

"What the fuck Vox, why didn't you tell me, not nice" I glared at him, and he shrank back, I turned my glare on them

"Well" the green changeling gulped, and the goth spoke

"I have magical abilities, it allowed me to see you house" He voice would see emotionless to any normal person, but I could see she was scared, nervous, she wanted something, and badly. I smirked inside

"You haven't answered my other questions yet" I said, the changeling gulped again "Stop that, I'm not going to eat you, little fairy boy" This time the big robot guy spoke

"We came here, because we thought you might know our friend, Robin, Dick, he left us, around two years ago, we're looking for him, you leader, Ducis, looks a lot like him, this is Batman, and we're the Teen Titans" I smirked, and evil kind of smirk, an insane villain kind of smirk, and stepped aside to reveal Dick, in his costume, without his mask though. The girl in purple launched herself at him. I hissed at her, and wrapped my arms around Dick who was getting, pretty angry.

"Leave mate, alone!" I growled at her, before kissing Dick fiercely on the lips she flew off crying, I smirked, my body language saying, that Dick was mine, he glared half-heartedly at me, and pouted before sticking his tongue out

"Just because you animal is an Ice Dragon, doesn't mean you have to get all protective over me, its weird you know Vox" I just smiled at him.

"Was this the person you were looking for, as you can see he is happy, healthy and in love, you can leave now" I said sweetly, Dick swatted me around the head playfully,

"Just because I work with you guys now doesn't mean I don't want to talk to the Titans, and Bruce, well maybe not Star" Batmans eyes went really, really wide when he heard his real name spoken out loud.

"Harry, this is Raven, Cyborg, Beast-Boy and the one who flew of was Starfire, the man is my adoptive father Bruce Wayne, a.k.a Batman, who I have got to say is nicer than the Dursley's, who I wish were still alive so I could kill, but ah well, you already took care of that." I smirked, nodding

"Yes that was a very messy death, lots of fire to, we should get everyone here, you know Luna, and Jack where ever he went, the kids don't need to be here, so where the hell are they" Dick thought for a second

"Luna said something about a herbal bath, jack is probably of cursing chair, or something again, anyway you should be the one who know, you are the one with a magical abilities, are you not" I nodded, sending a message to Luna and jack to get the buts here now, no buts about it. They apparated into the front room, causing, the changeling to fall of his chair. I snorted, then Jack snorted, then we both collapsed into fits of giggles

"He-giggle-

"Fell of-giggle

"Chair" We said the last word together, causing the Titans to look at us weirdly, and Luna to smile at the confused three in our house

"Their twins" She said, as if that explained it all, which it did. We finally got over from our giggle fit, and turned to the guests...

**Oh cliffy Thanks to Molto Alesato and candinaru25 for reviewing, for another chapter I will need at least 5 reviews, so review. :) **


	6. Love and War 6

The Bat was glaring at us, it was comical actually, the big bad man was trying to intimidate us, Luna who was usually serene and dreamy burst out laughing. That was the one thing about Luna, her being an empathy as well as a telepath, would one second see completely normal (for Luna) the next minute she would be having a laughing fit, or screaming her head off. It depended on the person. Jack turned to stare at her, wondering what was so funny. He loved Luna but sometimes she was a bit odd for him, which usually made her act weird all the more. It was always funny watching them especially seeing 'manly' Jack being freaked out by a serene little blond girl often sent the whole group into peals of laughter and my twin off in a mood.

The people were odd, we had the changeling child, who Dick had called Beast Boy, who seemed jumpy and unsure about everything, though he hid it well. The half-blood demon, who was called Raven to most people would seem cold and blank was nervous and scared, of herself. The cyborg who was ironically called Cyborg seemed like a jolly person with a knack for mechanics. The alien hadn't returned yet but from what I had sensed from her she liked my Dick too much, and was an energetic and way too happy person altogether. I didn't like her, no-one except me (and maybe Jack) could have my Dick, she hadn't cared about him, hadn't seen the signs. I had, I had helped him, and I was his fiancé so she could get lost.

Dick was talking, I realised, not to me, but he was still talking, to the... Bat I think, do all these people have weird names or something. Then I noticed something else. Unknown to Beast Boy, Jack had made his hair pink, bright neon pink that clashed with his green skin horribly, Luna was giggling quietly as she looked at the poor boy. Jack himself was red in the face from trying not to laugh as he shook slightly on the chair he failed in the end, clutching his stomach, and pointing to the confused changelings' hair. The other boy glanced around as he tried to figure out why he was being laughed at. Of course this racket attracted the attention of the other, Titans I think they were called, and they weren't happy, nope, not at all. They're was a lot of shouting until Jack sighed and changed the boys hair back to green, well mostly anyway, there was now a pink stripe in the boys just chuckled softly at our antics, and I smiled back to him. Dick had been here with us long enough to go with the flow, as they say. Who is they anyway I wondered as I smiled at my love and he grinned back stretching slightly.

"Harrison" What, who said that, oh was I day dreaming again, who calls me Harrison anyway, my name is Harry or Hadrian "Harrison" Oh off again, it's the Bat who's speaking to me, makes sense. I couldn't help it, I glared at the man, I had never been called Harrison. Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Heir of Slytherin etc. ect. But never ever Harrison.

"Harry" someone shouted to me, oh that was Jack, I blinked a couple of times before turning to him, and grinning"Oh yeah sorry, just thinking, and Mr. Bat don't call me Harrison. My name is Harry, Hadrian if you want something formal, but not Harrison got it" I snarled out the last bit to the Bat. He glared even more at me I glared right back, I had faced Moldy Shorts and Snape this man's glare was nothing. Well not to me, anyway I had seen better glares from a tomato. I almost laughed at the though of the Bat as a tomato and I could see Luna trying not to laugh as she caught hold of my thoughts.

"Now as I was saying, Richard will not be staying her, he will be coming home with us, I am not having him live with a bunch of delinquents" I growled, this man, was worse than Dumbledore, at least Dumbledore made you think it was your own decision, this man just barked out orders like he was king of the world. Dick looked timid, a look I had never seen on him, I hissed this time, and stood up. This man had annoyed me from the moment I'd met him now I was just plain pissed of. Who gave this man the authority to boss us around. He had no relation to us and we did not want his kind here.

. "You, you might have control in whatever fucked up city you come from, but here you have no authority, we are not a bunch of delinquents, we are smart people, who went to the school for the specially talented. You will not force my fiancé, to go anywhere he does not want to go. He is his own person, and you will not try to intimidate him. You try to hurt him in any way, and I will kill you, and let me tell you it will be drawn out and painful. That is a promise, not a threat." I snarled out to this man, who thinks he can control my, my Dick. He has no authority here, and I will rip him apart limb from limb if he even tries to hurt any of my family. Or anyone in particular who did not deserve it.

Of course the look on his face was hilarious, and Jack, being the fool that he is started laughing, not the best thing to do after your brother issues a death threat. I was trying to be taken seriously I thought, as I glared at him he shut up pretty quickly after that. Luna watched with morbid anticipation, as my dear older brother was tackled by most of the Titans. The Star girl still being missing, oh well as long as she didn't come near my Dick. If she so much as put a filthy hand on my Dick she would be paying with her life.

"Wait a second, fiancé, you called Robin your fiancé, your engaged to Robin" This was the demon girl, I growled, did she have a fucking problem with gays, did she have a problem with me, I bared my teeth a show of power in her world. She knew what this meant.

"First of all his name is Dick, second of all yes we are engaged got a problem with that" I glared at her she glared right back, and I laughed. The half-breed wasn't as bad as the rest of them at least she actually showed what she thought, oh and had descent mental shields. She shook her head, long hair twirling around her, showing a soft smile.

"Not at all, just wondering" She bowed her head telling me that I had won this contest but by not showing her neck she was allowing for more, of course these wouldn't be proper demon shows of power, they would be play shows but they would still be rough.

Luna and Raven, that was the demon girls name, hit off after that, the Bat just sat moodily, glaring at everyone and everything, miserable old sod, you'd think he had a grudge against humanity. When in a comfortable environment the changeling calmed down a bit, laughing and joking with Jack. Hmm possibility's I thought with a grin. Cyborg was off playing in our games room would he be able to beat our high scores the kids would be impressed if he did. Star girl still wasn't back and I was starting to get a bit worried, what if a demon had got her. I mean I don't really like the girl, but this place is dangerous, and I doubt she has much experience with demon, even if they were only weak ones. The weren't like normal humans or even those with powers so I doubted she would be able to beat them, especially if they ganged up.

Jack had the same idea as me it seemed, as he whistled for the kids to come down. We hadn't introduced the kids yet, and Rhea was the first to come in. The little spit fire immediately ran to Luna wondering what was going on, then turned around and hissed at Batman. All the group laughed or snorted at he behaviour, well except the Bat himself. Wonder what got into her though, then again she never liked new people, it had taken her ages to get used to us, she was better with people of her own age. Sam and Roland came in together, laughing about something they had heard. What where they thinking, mad kids. Jack stood up when all of our team was here and ready to go.

"Kids these are the Titans, and Batman, one of their team members flew off, and I'm worried that the demons could have got her. We need to find her and hopefully take out some demons as well." We all nodded changing quickly, Dick, called the Titans. Raven looked worried, she was right to be. Being a half-blood demon herself she would know what they were like even the weak ones. Blood thirst twisted creatures who let their hate and anger rule them. They were freaky things, banished from Earth for their behaviour they had soon turned their new realm into one of fire and destruction and it was a constant fight for survival. Harry shivered those sort of things should never have been created, and needed to be exterminated.

"You gonna help or what. Raven we need you, you have a better knowledge of demons than most, please help us here, we are trying to help you after all." The Titans nodded, and I had to wonder., was it because it was Dick, or was it because they were worried about their friend, or maybe a little bit of both. These sort of people were almost to loyal and kind to a fault, it could be their downfall in the end. Batman got up, but looked down right depressing. Of course things only went downhill from there.

* * *

**Hi Hannah here, I now have a poll up so you can choose whether you just want Harry and Dick, or if Jack should be added to the mix. Oh and please review Hannah likes reviews. **


End file.
